Blood tuning into tears then death
by wolfbloodfan 67
Summary: Kurt's mentally unwell the bullying and the lying has gotten to much. He's saying his goodbyes, but will one person whose already been there be able to help him. Puck know what it's like to want to die but he got him self out his pit but his dark thoughts are coming back, will it take over? Santana is being lied to and her friends are hurting, revenge will not be enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee otherwise a lot of things wouldn't have happened and other things would have. If you're not sure now go check the credits to see if a teen owns Glee.**

**Puck did not want bully Kurt he only joined in because of his peers. Kurt knows this as he Puck grow up with one another and now they work at Burt's garage. **

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human.

Kurt sang with full emotion, letting his ice mask spill. As Kurt look to camera "Dad please just know it wasn't you, you gave me nothing but love, comfort and hope. It was everyone else, my so called 'friends' who didn't even try and stop the bullying. It just got too much with bullying it made feel so bad, it took everything out of me, being pushed into the lockers. I just want it to end and be with Mom."

His shaking hand turned off the camera and started to write a note saying "watch me!" then stuck it the camera. With tears streaming down his face, he took a razor blade in his hand and shakily pressed it to his left wrist

"…K….Kur wh WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" A ghost white Puck stood in a whirlwind of emotion, trying to process what he's seeing. Quickly, becoming aware of what's happening, he runs over to Kurt and yanks the razor over off him. "Kurt tell me why please. I thought it was getting better, I'm calling your Dad. I'm gonna kill every single one of them, then I'm gonna do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't call my dad, you can't it would destroy him" Kurt say to puck with so much desperation in his voice "He can't know, please just don't call him."

Puck seeing Kurt so affected by this lets it slide "alright I can't believe I'm doing this" Puck then pulls his phone out

And party and bullsh-t

And party and bullsh-t

And party and bullsh-t

And party, and party

I stumbled up to the window

Opened the curtains to blinding light

Make up all over the pillow

What went on? what went on?

What went on last night?

You look so sweet while you're dreaming

Holding your bottle of Tanqueray

It isn't even the weekend

Maybe that's, how I know,-

Santana stop singing to the radio, when her phone went off. Oh thank the gods above it's Puck apart from Kurt the rest of Glee club have been treating them like dirt and complaining to Mr. Schue about them and soon they were going to be kicked out of it, the rest of the Glee club didn't know they knew.

"Yo Puckerman what's up" Santana asked in her usual tone of discontent.

"San get arse over to Kurt house, something bad has gone down and I need your help!" Puck said his being shaky and demanding

"What's happened Noah, is the plan going wrong?" Santana asked in a harsh way.

"NO, now it's not about the plan Kurt just tried to kill himself!" Puck sobbed in to the phone "San I need your help, he won't let me call his Dad. Please San, I don't know what to do."

"Kay I'm coming over just try and calm him down. If you can ask him why he did it but try and force it out of him."

'I can't believe this I thought he was getting better. I going to take whoever hurt my baby down. They won't know what's hit them and I'm starting with the golden ones. Quinn, Finn and Rachel. I know just how to press their buttons' Santana thought with a look on her face that will leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth who dared look at for a mere second.


	3. Chapter 3

Can Kurt be saved?

'Tana pulled up to a house she knew well in her beat up old pick-up truck. "Kurt, I'm here." Santana immediately ran to Kurt and hugged him to within an inch of her life. "Why baby boy why? I don't know what to say, you should have told us we're not even a phone call but don't worry now. We'll help you and destroy those who made our lives hell and took every little thing even for you two your sanity." Spite could heard in her voice and on face, when she talked about their 'friends' but when she was comforting Kurt she sounded like a worried mother of a child who has already been though too much.

"S I don't know what happened, it just got too much and I acted out. I just wanted to stop so I could take the easy way out." He latched on to Santana for dear life, while tears worked down his face as his voice cracked.

Noah began sing the song he remember from his favourite Disney movie that he thought suited the situation perfectly.

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Santana began to sing as she believed in the words of this song.

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long

Before we know we could

Oh yes, there can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracle

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

And now I am standing here

My hearts so full, I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles

When you believe

Kurt began sing, he found the song started to give him hope and currently his views on faith are slowly changing.

Though hope is frail

Its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

They dont always happen when you ask

And its easy to give in to your fear, ohh

But when you're blinded by your pain

Cant see your way safe through the rain

Thought of a still resilient voice

Says love is very near

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

Its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will, how you will

You will when you believe

You will when you believe

Just believe

You will when you believe

Just believe

You will when you believe.

"Thank you Noah." Kurt and Santana said at the same time.

"it's alright that song, always made me feel better when ma got a new boyfriend" the flashbacks that he got from his ma's boyfriends weren't one's from happy childhood, the dripping hatred in his voice was justified when he was talking about his past.

"So you two get off your lazy butts, so we can start this plan" Santana said with scheming written in to her features. "Okay, so we have the basic outline of plan but we do to account for every reaction, their personalities and their intelligence. Rachel's blind trust and need to be in the spotlight clouds her intelligence, Finn's will be easy to trick but he can figure out stuff with time but the one we really have to watch out for is Quinn when you around don't anything in the slightest that could give it away. These three are ones we're starting with as they all wronged in some shape or form, then we'll work are way down." They gather round a table like spies preparing for a top secret mission and Santana was the mission leader.

"so this is what's going to happen…

Review please

~ Peace, Love, Cyber bugs ~


End file.
